telefangfandomcom-20200213-history
Kou Dai Jing Ling - Fei Cui
Kou Dai Jing Ling - Fei Cui is a bootleg NES version of Keitai Denjuu Telefang, a Game Boy Color game. It was made by Waixing and is considered a low quality port of Telefang. Gameplay The gameplay loosely has to do with the original Telefang. While the general plot is still the same, with the same objectives and bosses, there are some elements that are drastically altered. For example, the Denjuu you start out with is Oshe, as opposed to Crypto (in Power Version) or Fungus (in Speed Version). The Denjuu found in the wild are all completely different as well, and are often evolved Denjuu. The maps are changed as well: while the general layout is the same, the acres are far larger: instead of them being 160x128 (the size of a GBC screen minus the 16-pixel high status bar), they are 256x240 (the size of a PAL NES screen), and everything is adjusted accordingly. Shops are completely different, offering many items at a time, as opposed to four, and are often very expensive. The clock in the NES version is completely nonexistant. The battle system is also nothing like the GBC game. Also, nearly all of the Denjuu are given random Pokémon names (sometimes misspelled), and there are even Pokémon from Ruby/Sapphire, dating the pirate to 2002 or later. Finally, like all Waixing pirates, the text is in Chinese, not Japanese. Battle system Like the real Telefang, you can select up to three Denjuu to battle at a time. But the battle system is completely different otherwise. Although the Denjuu select screen says they will arrive in 6 turns (which is unlike the real Telefang), they always seem to arrive instantly. Unlike the real Telefang, where there are 3-on-3 battles, only one Denjuu will battle on a side at a time; however, you can switch them whenever you want, and this won't even cost a turn. Each Denjuu has four attacks. The attacks have PP, which is a feature in Pokémon, not Telefang. The PP (and HP) restores after a battle ends. There are no Denma Attacks, a feature in the authentic Telefang, which are attacks that take many turns to charge up, but are more powerful, and ran off a separate attack stat. Types seem to be nonexistent. In the original Telefang, each Denjuu had a habitat type that affects how it battles against other habitat types. The type matchups were a simple 6-way rock-paper-scissors chain: → → → → → → . However, in this NES bootleg, they seem to be nonexistent: For example, in the NES bootleg, a type will do just as well against a type (which it was weak against in the GBC game) as it does against a type (which it was strong against in the original). Animations resemble the animations from Waixing's Pokémon Red pirate, some of which are from the real Pokémon Red/Blue/Yellow. Music None of the music in the NES game is from the original Telefang. All of this music is heard in at least some of Waixing's other pirated games. List of Denjuu/Pokémon Here is a list of the Denjuu and Pokémon that appear in Telefang NES. Note that the Denjuu numbers in this game do not match the ones in the original Telefang. Trivia *On the title screen, Crypto is colored bronze. This is similar to the bronze-colored Crypto in Pokémon Diamond's (fake version of Telefang Power) intro. In contrast, the official artwork and the authentic version of Telefang Power depicts Crypto as having brown spines, a yellow body, and some red and green parts as well. The similarities of the oddly bronze-colored depictions in Telefang NES and Pokémon Diamond make it possible that these may be made by the same pirates, or that Waixing used Pokémon Diamond as a base for Telefang NES. This theory is strengthened by the fact that both bootlegs tried to pass off Telefang as a Pokémon game, despite that Telefang is a separate series. :*There is even more evidence in the fact that the translations seem to be based on Pokémon Diamond and Jadehttp://s15.zetaboards.com/Tulunk_Village/single/?p=82479&t=515491, which would mean the script was translated from Japanese to Chinese, English and back to Chinese. *None of the Denjuu are exclusive to Speed Version. *None of the Denjuu are Secret Denjuu. See also *Pokémon Diamond and Jade *Bootlegs of Telefang 1 *Waixing References Category:Telefang 1 bootlegs Category:NES bootlegs